bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenobi, Obi-Wan
:"Obi-Wan is a great mentor; as wise as Master Yoda, and as powerful as Master Windu." :―Anakin Skywalker, Episode II: Attack of the Clones Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a legendary Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was the mentor of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker, training both in the ways of the Force. He had a long and tumultuous career that helped shape the fate of the entire galaxy. Born in 57 BBY on Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Jedi apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn and traveled on many missions with him. During the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, Kenobi became the first Jedi in approximately 1,000 years to defeat a Sith Lord in combat when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo, yet lost his master in the same duel. In 22 BBY, Kenobi found the Clone army on Kamino, and he was captured and almost executed in the Petranaki arena on Geonosis, along with Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala. The newly arrived Clone Troopers rescued them, but the following battle began the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Kenobi fought during many battles of the Clone Wars, and was one of the last members of the Jedi High Council. Even after his apprentice became a Jedi Knight, Kenobi and Skywalker fought together many times, becoming a widely renowned pair. Kenobi earned the sobriquet "The Negotiator" through his charm and calm demeanor as well as the quiet threat of his abilities with a lightsaber. During the war, an old enemy returned to haunt Kenobi: Darth Maul, the murderer of Qui-Gon Jinn. With aid of his brother, Savage Opress, the revived Sith Lord went to create a criminal empire, all the while plotting revenge on his most despised adversary. Kenobi clashed blades with Maul on occasion across the galaxy. He was devastated as Maul slew the Jedi's past love interest, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, in cold blood, yet remained strong throughout the conflict. Later in the war, Skywalker saved his life in a battle fought over Coruscant, after which Kenobi killed General Grievous on Utapau. However, he was soon betrayed, as Commander Cody, following Order 66, opened fire on him. Kenobi met up with his old mentor Grand Master Yoda, and the two realized that not many Jedi had survived the attacks. The two returned to the Jedi Temple, where they learned the agonizing truth: Skywalker, now lost to the Dark side of the Force, had led an attack to kill all Jedi remaining in the Jedi Temple, following orders from Chancellor Palpatine, the ruler of the successor of the Republic, the Galactic Empire. Kenobi traveled to Mustafar in order to duel his former apprentice and friend, now the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Finally, Vader was taken in by a storm of lava, and Kenobi remorsefully left him to die. While Yoda, one of the few other Jedi to survive the Great Jedi Purge, went into exile, Kenobi took the son of Skywalker and Amidala, Luke Skywalker, to live with the Lars family on Tatooine. He became a friend of the young Skywalker as he grew up, but he did not tell Skywalker his actual identity. Kenobi re-emerged in 0 BBY, shortly before the Battle of Yavin. After Leia Organa, Vader's daughter and Luke Skywalker's twin sister, was captured by the Empire, she contacted him desperately. Kenobi gave Luke his father's lightsaber and traveled with him to Alderaan in Han Solo's Millennium Falcon, only to realize that the Death Star had destroyed the planet. Kenobi entered the Death Star with Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2, in order to rescue Organa, but Darth Vader sensed his presence. In a duel with his former apprentice, Kenobi gave up his life to allow Luke to escape, vanishing into the Force the moment Vader struck him down with his weapon. Three years later, his spirit returned to Luke to lead him to Dagobah in order to learn from Master Yoda. He even carried out his role as a mentor to the younger Jedi beyond his natural life through use of the Force, remaining a significant influence on Luke Skywalker's foundation of the New Jedi Order. Appearance and Personality In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Obi-Wan Kenobi possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, yet he dealt with a lot of emotional anxiety. Yoda said that he sensed Qui-Gon Jinn's defiance in him, but spoke very highly of him nonetheless. Jinn himself reflected upon Obi-Wan's considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered his Padawan a lot wiser than him. Despite having been apprenticed to the radical Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi was relatively orthodox in his views. Kenobi had a strong friendship with Commander Cody, who saved his life aboard an Arquitens-class light cruiser when the corridor was blown off by General Grievous. Cody reached out and grabbed Kenobi's hand before the General was sucked into the vacuum of space. As a young Jedi Knight, Kenobi was cynical, though wise beyond his years. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a skilled pilot. In many ways, he represented the strength of the old Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet The Negotiator. Over time, Kenobi lost some of his youthful audacity and assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Anakin Skywalker, who was in many ways his opposite in personality. Kenobi carefully measured his actions in any situation, garnering him the aforementioned nom de guerre. Kenobi was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. While hiding in the Jundland Wastes in his later years, he appeared as a kindly and eccentric old hermit (or, in Owen Lars' words, "That wizard is just a crazy old man") to those not familiar with the ways of the Jedi. In his final days, Kenobi retained his traits of patience and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. Obi-Wan often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin or stroke his beard as he thought. This was a common trait of the Jedi Master, one that his apprentice Anakin Skywalker did not practice very often. RPG D6 Stats (These stats reflect Obi-Wan Kenobi as of Episode IV: A New Hope.) Type: Jedi Master DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 6D, Lightsaber 9D+1, Lightsaber: Form III: Soresu 10D, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 8D, Melee Combat 6D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 8D, Bureaucracy 6D, Cultures 6D, Intimidation 5D+2, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 6D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 9D+1, Streetwise 5D+2, Survival 8D, Value 6D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 5D+2, Beast Riding 5D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Capital Ship Shields 3D, Sensors 3D+2, Space Transports 6D, Starfighter Piloting 7D+1, Starship Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 6D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 7D, Command 9D+1, Con 6D, Gambling 5D+2, Hide 5D+2, Search 6D+1, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 7D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D Droid Programming 4D, Droid Repair 5D, First Aid 5D, Lightsaber Repair 8D+1, Security 6D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Maneuvers: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form III: Soresu: User receives +2D to any defensive rolls, but the wielder receives -2D to any attacks, including redirected (not blocked) blaster bolts. Maneuvers: Circle Attack, Circle of Shelter, Deflecting Slash, Quick Parry, Sweeping Block. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Hawk-bat swoop, saber swarm, spinning attack, tumble strike. Force Skills: Control 12D, Sense 12D, Alter 8D Force Powers (These are the known powers Kenobi possessed and it is believed that he had access to many others.): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Path Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis Control and Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control and Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Return Another To Consciousness Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination This character is Force-sensitive Force Points: 9 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Jedi utility belt, Jedi robes Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the background information on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s stats have been edited to reflect the additional canon information that was presented after his first, official RPG stats were presented by WEG. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Jedi Order Characters Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters Category:Deceased Characters